Papillon Vierge
by Synder-san
Summary: Traduction de "Virgin Butterfly" autorisée par HiyamaSenpai ! Première traduction de ma cousine ! :D [ Yaoi : Gakupo x Kaito ]


_**AN :**_ Voila, ma première traduction de publiée sur le site ^^ _( J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres ! xD )_

Ce one-shot a été écrit par HiyamaSenpai, et je la remercie grandement pour m'avoir autorisé à le reprendre en français ! :3

Évidement, ce n'est pas parfait _( je prie juste pour qu'il n'y ai pas de contradictions dans la traduc' =.=' ), _donc si certains passages vous paraîssent maladroits, mal écrits voire même incompréhensibles, surtout dîtes le ! Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des corrections ! :D

C'est également pour ça que je vous conseille **VIVEMENT** de lire la version originale qui, comme chacun le sait, est toujours dix fois meilleure ! ;)

s/9202104/1/Virgin-Butterfly

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Etre amoureux est bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

Attends, de qui je me moque ? Quand celui dont vous êtes amoureux est un mec parfaitement hétéro, le niveau de difficulté s'élève bien haut !

Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, je suis Kamui Gakupo, aussi connu sous le nom de Gackpoid pour certains. Et oui, je suis celui qui connait ce grand problème avec l'amour. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu cœur, tombant pour le mauvais homme. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, le cœur ?!

Attend une sec-, avant que je ne revienne sur moi, je dois me rappeler...

Mon esprit et mon cœur sont deux choses séparées. Ils n'ont pas été conçu pour coopérer, ils ont été fait pour fonctionner correctement, que ce soit en la jouant solo ou en complotant ensemble. Mon cœur contrôle le choix de la personne que j'aime, mon cerveau contrôle mon niveau de retenu, de sorte que je ne devienne pas fou et le viole, ou quelque chose du genre.

J'ai avant tout besoin de me comprendre. Je sens que mes pensées sont déjà complètement chamboulées à l'intérieur. Je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à aimer les hommes ! Autre chose que j'ignore, c'est si lui aime les mecs ou non, information que j'ai besoin de connaître si je décide d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Il est évidement assez clair que Gakuko l'aime aussi, mais elle, elle ne pourra pas l'avoir.

J'ai établi un lien particulier avec lui -pas qu'il le sache encore-. Mais, vous voyez, j'ai une petite coutume secrète dont il ne sait rien.

Toutes les nuits, je le vois endormi dans sa chambre, et le démon de la tentation me domine et me force pratiquement à allonger le pas à l'intérieur. Je me retrouve toujours à marcher jusqu'au bord de son lit, et à observer son visage paisible. Il est si doux...et innocent...comme si il ne pouvait jamais faire le moindre mal...

C'est incroyable de voir à quel point il est gentil et attentionné. Comme le genre de personne que vous voudriez comme petit ami si vous la connaissiez aussi. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il -Kaito- m'appartient. Et seulement à moi !

Je suis, et bien, comme Kaito dans ce sens là. Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre et il n'y aura pas de changement. Jamais. J'en ai parlé avec Gumi ( J'ai compris que je devais parler avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi, vous savez, l'expérience et tout ça... ) et elle a dit que c'était normal d'avoir ce genre de pensées et d'attirances...mais...mes geste...Mes gestes, elle s'en foutait.

Elle était compréhensive lorsque je lui ai fait mention de la partie dont je vous ai déjà parlé plus haut, mais quand je lui ai dit le reste...

Quand je lui ai dit que, plutôt que de simplement regarder, je le touchais également, elle ne semblait pas très contente.

Ne vous mettez pas d'idées perverses dans la tête, je ne le touche pas comme ça ! Je ne vais jamais en dessous de la taille, parce que je sais que ça ferait de moi un pervers complètement malade, CE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS ! Tout ce que je fais est peut-être de poser une main sur ses joues, une partie de son cou...vous voyez, rien de bien méchant.

La partie que Gumi a quand même admiré, ce fut lorsque je lui dis que, avant de partir chaque soir, je le recouvrais avec les draps, lui donnais un bref baiser sur le front, et lui murmurais à l'oreille : "Je t'aime."

Une fois que j'eus fini ma joyeuse petite histoire, elle dit que je devais arrêter toute la partie "touche-touche", mais aller le voir comme je le faisais n'était pas si mauvais. Je lui ai demandé quand est-ce que je devais tenter de faire bouger les choses, et elle suggéra "Plus tard, ce soir peut-être ? Si tu peux le voir avant qu'il ne s'endorme ?" J'ai simplement acquiescé.

Je suppose que ça valait le coup.

Bon...La nuit vînt trop vite, pour en dire le moins. Après tout ce temps, je savais que Kaito allait au lit vers environ 9h, donc j'ai pris soin d'être au coin de la porte vers 9 heures moins 10. Je scrutais la pièce, uniquement pour le voir jambes croisées sur son lit. Il fermait les yeux.

"Maintenant, je vais m'étendre pour dormir, je supplie Dieu de préserver mon âme..." Je ne savais pas qu'il priait le soir... " Si je meurs avant de me réveiller, je supplie Dieu de prendre mon âme. Dieu bénisse tous les Vocaloids, et spécialement Kamui Gakupo."

WHOA, QUOI ?! Il a juste demandé à Dieu de me bénir...hm..

"Dieu, j'ai besoin que vous m'accordiez une faveur. S'il vous plaît, laissez le m'aimer..." J'ai besoin de savoir de qui il s'agit ! Est-ce que c'est...moi... ? Pfft, oui, continue de rêver Gakupo. "J'ai besoin de son amour. Mon cœur ne peut pas en supporter davantage. S'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'il m'aime...pour votre amour, juste...s'il vous plaît..." il sécha quelques larmes toutes fraîches perlant à ses yeux puis il soupira. "Amen" fut son dernier mot, avant qu'il ne rampe sous les couvertures et n'éteigne la lumière.

Donc...Il aime quelqu'un d'autre...Bien sûr. J'aurais dû le savoir. Probablement l'un des gars avec qui il traîne toujours, comme Luki ou Ted ou Rook. Un de ces gars...et pas moi...

Je devais probablement faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'endorme... "Um, hey, Kaito ?", il leva la tête vers moi, un petit, mais pas moins adorable sourire embellissant ses traits.

"Hey Gakupo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je um...voulais...te dire...quelque chose..."

"Ah. Et ce quelque chose est...?

"..." Je suis gelé. Mon cerveau ne peut juste pas trouver comment exprimer ce que j'ai besoin de dire... "K-Kaito..." C'est comme ça que je commençais. Je présume que c'est la meilleure façon de démarrer, pas vrai ? PAS VRAI ?! "...J'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance à te dire...et ce quelque chose c'est..." J'ai commencé à parler comme Kiyoteru pendant une minute, là...

"Continue et dis moi, Gakupo. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, absolument tout. Je promets que je ne te jugerai pas pour ça." Cette aide me redonna un peu de courage. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'elle me donna du courage.

"Tu le promets ?"

"Promis" Sa voix...si douce et calme...attentionée même. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, faisant crisser mes engrenages pour qu'ils fassent une pause. Mais, je leur ordonnai de reprendre leur travail.

"Je t'aime Kaito." Il resta silencieux.

"Tu...Tu...Quoi ?" Maintenant, c'est moi qui restais silencieux. Il avait rompu sa promesse. Désormais, je suis sûr que j'étais un véritable monstre à ses yeux.

"Je suis désolé si je te mets mal à l'aise, je-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Gakupo ? Tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise...Je..Je...Je t'aime aussi." Et mon cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre. Je suis étonné que je ne soit pas mort sur l'instant, en découvrant que mon rêve se réalisait pour de vrai. Que cet incroyable garçon, Kaito et toute sa perfection, m'aimait. Qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

"Si tu m'aimes, suis-je autorisé à t'embrasser ?" il rougit d'un très léger rose à ces mots, tout en pressant ma main.

"Je suppose que tu peux...mais seulement si le tu veux..." Et bien, j'en ai envie, alors je présume que j'avais la permission. Donc, je me baissais légèrement, juste assez pour placer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis je me courbais à nouveau, cette fois pour lui en offrir un plus long.

C'était incroyable. Ses lèvres étaient parfaites, douces et sucrées...juste une pure perfection. Je gagnais un peu de vaillance, et léchai gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Il l'ouvrit et je glissai ma langue parmi ces merveilleuses lèvres et sa bouche. Il avait un goût de bonbons et de crème glacée...délicieux ! J'aimais tellement ça...Parce que depuis le temps que je l'attendais, d'être capable de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de l'aimer tout simplement, ça ressemble à un miracle.

Avec le temps, nos baisers devinrent plus rudes, et il se pencha vers moi. Finalement, je me retirai, même si je ne le voulais pas vraiment, et commençai à déposer des baisers sur son cou. J'espère que je le faisais bien, parce que je n'avais jamais rien fait de ce genre avant et lui non plus, autant que je sache.

"G-Gakupo...arrête..." Je me relevai, de la confusion se lisant dans mes yeux. Il avait l'air d'apprécier, alors pourquoi voulait-il que j'arr- ?

Oh...Il n'est pas encore prêt à aller aussi loin...ça me va, je suppose. Aussi longtemps que je suis autorisé à l'aimer, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

"On peut faire ça plus lentement ?" demandai-je, caressant sa joue avec ma main. Il acquiesça.

"Si ça te va..." Je souris, lui faisant une bise sur les lèvres.

"C'est bon. Tout ce qui me préoccupe, c'est d'avoir la permission de t'aimer. Mais même si tu ne me l'accordais pas, je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe ce que tu en diras." Il me sourit en retour, m'enlaçant fermement.

"Tu peux m'aimer Gakupo, si tu me laisses t'aimer aussi." j'acquiesçai, l'étreignant également.

"Permission accordée."

_**FIN**_


End file.
